James Letter
by Anna A Potter
Summary: Now listen in, pretend that Harry read the note in the Horcruxes before Dumbledore died and it said, “James Potter” at the end instead of R.A.B, and so when Harry was duelling with Snape, he gave him a letter and then ran off with Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Now listen in, pretend that Harry read the note in the Horcruxes before Dumbledore died and it said, "S. Snape" at the end instead of R.A.B, and so when Harry was duelling with Snape, he gave him a letter and then ran off with Malfoy.**

Harry sat in the hospital wing, depression filled his body; he felt like walking off the astronomy tower to end his life, but he knew he must continue; he must defeat the master of evil; Lord Voldemort, he was the only one that could.

It was only when the Deputy Head Mistress (or now Headmistress) asked him what exactly happened in the north tower, which he remembered the note given to him by his old DADA teacher.

Still clutched in his palm was the letter, crinkled up and slightly damp from Harry's sweaty hand. Harry pulled the not out and started to fiddle with it, unsure what to do next. The man this letter was written by was a trader as well as a murderer, why would Harry was to read anything given to him by that kind of person. Harry continued to fiddle with the corners, next to him he felt the bed go down slightly as if more weight was added to the mattress he was sitting on. Next to Harry sat Remus Lupin, _oh no, _Harry thought, _here come the talk of the century, "it will be ok," yeah right! _But instead Remus just sat there, sat there in silence, until he noticed the letter that Harry was holding, it was only then that he asked in a silent whisper,

"What is that, who is that letter from?"

"Snape," Harry spat that word, like it was acid

"When did he give you that, why didn't you mention it before?" asked a confused Remus is a stern voice

"Before. After he killed Dum-….." Harry trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. He couldn't bring himself to face the fact that Professor Dumbledore was really dead.

"What does it say?" Remus calmly asked Harry in a polite voice

"Haven't opened it yet, why would I want to anyway? Who care what that trader has to say," Harry snapped without looking at his old professor in the face

"Harry, he might not have been able to stop himself, there might not have been another way, have you even considered these possibilities?" The werewolf asked is a soft whisper

Stubborn Harry merely turned his head and began to tear the envelope into halves; it was then that the envelope glowed red hot, causing Harry to drop the envelope onto the floor.

"Well if you're going to let your ego in the way, then fine. You don't have to read it, i will," Remus said bending over and picking up the envelope. Remus began reading, he read the first line when his jaw dropped to the ground and said, "Harry you better read this, it's from James.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for this little cliff hanger, I've had this idea in my head for ages now and now I've finally had the chance to write it down. I'm so exited. I'm not sure whether I am going to continue this story until it is really long or make it a short story. I let you know what I decide. Read and Review, any helpful criticism and any ideas on what to write would be great**

**Anna Potter-xoxoxo **

**OK now I know that was the shortest chapter ever so I decided that I will continue it for a bit and then get on with chapter two.**

Harry's Eyes filled with uncertainness, he stared into the eyes of his werewolf friend than then grabbed the letter out of Remus' hand and read silently with Remus reading at his shoulder.

Dear Harry,

The moment of truth has arrived, I now must revel myself to you, I am your father, Harry. My name is James Potter. On the night that you became the 'Boy Who Lived' I left my fellow Aura to impersonate me while I was following Servers Snape, I finally corned him as he shouted to me that I was too late, that you and Lily would be dead by now, I stunned him and Porkey Keyed straight to Godric's Hollow to see the damage that Voldemort had created.

As I walked into the nursery I found you curled up asleep with a lightning bolt scare across you forehead. I performed various charms to make sure that you were actually you and not a Death Eater impersonating you and to heal any damage. As I walked outside to the front garden I saw Sirius' flying motorbike flying towards me, it was a great surprise to see that Hagrid was the one riding it and not Padfoot. Hagrid said that you were to be taken to Dumbledore as everyone thought that I was dead. I gave you to Hagrid knowing that you would be safe and that Voldemort would return someday so I was to defeat him and his Horcruxes (yes I know about those).

After modifying Hagrid's memory I Porkey Keyed back to where I left Snape. He told me everything about Pettigrew, and the prophecy and the Horcruxes under the influence of truth potion. In the morning when the post arrived I knew what had happened with Paddy, but I thought that Peter was dead. I knew what I must do.

Ten minutes later I found a dead Snape in the lounge room, he had killed himself. I drained his blood, cut all his hair off and cut his toenails; I began to brew the pollyjuice potion. From that day forward my new name was Servers Snape. Dumbledore's protection kept me from Azkaban, and I had a job, I had to continue to act like Snape, I took the pollyjuice potion every hour.

But when you came to Hogwarts I was so proud that you became a Gryffindor, not by how your parents were but by your choices. I watched you grow up into your fourth year when Voldemort had returned and you're survived again; I knew that I would have to watch you more closely to keep you safe. Been a spy for the Order I was able to see if the Death Eaters would attack you.

In your fifth year when you told me about Paddy been endanger, I when straight to headquarters and stunned paddy and locked him in a trunk similar to the Room of Requirements so that Paddy could be safe, I left him a note explaining to him everything. I visited him weekly during the summer and daily through the school term.

And finally this year I was told about you learning of the Horcruxes and tonight when Dumbledore was killed I put him in the same trunk that paddy lives in now, in his place I was an X-Death Eater that wanted to repay Dumbledore.

The trunk is currently in my office under my desk, I might advise you take Remus with you because I belief that he has missed Paddy as much as you. To enter my office you must use the password used for the Marauders Map.

I will send you owls of the Death Eaters activities and hopefully be able to meet you; not as Snape but as your father.

With all the love in the World,

James Potter

P.S I'm so sorry how mean I have been to you; it was the cover, since I had a reputation of been mean to all students other than Slytherins and it would be a clear give away if I was nice to my 'enemy's' child.

**Please tell me what you think, if you want me to continue it please tell me so, helpful hints would be appreciated too.**

**If you have time I would like to request you read my other stories and R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, now I want to start the next chapter but I need to no if you all are enjoying it or not I want at least 5 reviews saying that you want me to continue this story. My ideas for the next chapter are Remus and Harry go and so Dumbledore and Sirius in the Room of Requirements Chest. A big reunion is in place but if you want it to happen I need those reviews ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N ok now I asked for review and I got them, all my review were positive other than the review made by a person that will remain a secret (the person who wrote it will know who they are), this person told me that I was blackmailing her/him and then told me how I should write my story. A message to them is piss of and if you can do better then they should write their own. So as promised I will update the story.**

Harry and Remus just stared into thin air. James, Sirius and Dumbledore were all still alive; at the same time Remus and Harry both raced towards the door of the hospital wing and down to the fourth corridor where Snapes office is. Out of breath Remus blasted open the door when they found that it was locked and barged through the door. Just as Harry was about to finish saying the password his voice was silenced with a simple charm made by Remus.

"Harry, don't forget this could all be a trick made by Voldemort to make you really happy and then for you hopes to be crushed be Voldemort once again. We could be walking into a trap or something," Remus voice echoed through Harry's head, 'it could all be a trick'. The thought of being tricked again by Voldemort would destroy Harry.

"But there is hope, I must hold onto all the hope in the world, if Sirius, Dumbledore and even Dad being alive because then that means I would have my family, that it wasn't my fault that they died." Harry said excitedly

Remus frowned and said, "It never was your fault, which they supposedly died."

"Yes it was, if I had practiced Occlumety like I was meant to Sirius wouldn't have died, if I hadn't of needed protecting Dumbledore wouldn't be dead and if it weren't for the prophecy being about me, Mum and Dad would be alive and happy." Harry muttered

"None of that is you fault, Harry. Who told you that any way?" Remus asked

"No one, I've just known it all along."

"Any way, take out you wand and let us enter the Chest of Requirements to begin our quest for the truth. Stay close to me Harry."

"Yes, of course Remus."

Together they said the password that would begin their search for the truth; "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." And within a blinding light a stag appeared, following the stag Harry and Remus entered the Chest of Requirements.

**A.N: can i please have more reviews. i need atleast 3 more to continue to the next chapter and im realy sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
